


Favourite Drug

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Minor Begging, Oral, Reader Insert, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Inspired by a song of the same name,  You are summoned to Crowley's throne room for a good time.





	Favourite Drug

What he loved about you, was that what he got was exactly what he saw. You were a no bullshit kind of girl. Games weren’t your thing.  And he was hooked as if you were the finest heroin.  Every time he saw you, he was instantly hard, almost begging for a taste.

You were his favourite drug. Without a doubt.

He smiled as you entered the room, the doors closing behind you  before your long coat fell to the floor. He groaned softly at the sight of you in just a bra, panties and heels as you made your way to him. “Bloody hell, darling. I should summon you to the throne room more often.”

“Yes, you really should.” You smiled at him as you stopped at his feet. “You know what I want, Crowley.”

He sat forward in the throne, and snapped his fingers so he was now topless. You sat in his lap, and his hands went right to your ass, pulling you close. He watched as you took in the scratches you had left on his chest and sides that were still visible from the last time he saw you. As your eyes met his again, he watched your eyes darken with lust. “You know what I want, love.” He said in a gruff voice. “On your knees.”

“ _Beg_.” You answered softly. He raised an eyebrow. Your arms went around him,  and your nails went right into his back, dragging them down. He winced at the pain, and his back arched. “You know I won’t do it until you beg me, Crowley.”

“Bloody hell.” He groaned, before pulling you into a rough kiss. You rolled your hips, grinding yourself down on him. One of his hands moved to brush your clit through your panties, but you slapped his hand away.

“No, Crowley. Beg.”

He growled and gripped the arms of the throne. You continued to grind down on him, your nails dragging all over his flesh. His back, chest, arms and neck. You left red trails and sometimes blood everywhere you touched. When your lips brushed his Adams apple, he gave in. “Please, darling… I’m begging… Please.”

Your lips curled into a smile against his neck. “Good boy.”

As you stood, his eyes went right to your damp panties. He licked his lips as you reached down and undid his belt. His hips came up as you tugged his pants and boxer briefs off. He kicked off his shoes, and pants so you could settle between his legs.

Your eyes locked with his as you got on our knees in front of him. You gripped him in your hand and watched him as your tongue licked up the underside of his shaft. “I love that bloody tongue ring, darling.” He groaned, as he saw it glisten in the light before it disappeared back in your mouth.

You grinned before taking him in your mouth. Working your tongue along his shaft like you have countless times. Knowing exactly how to leave the King of Hell breathless. His head went back, his hand getting twisted up in your hair as he gripping it, pushing and pulling to have your mouth exactly where he wanted it. You moaned softly around him and he growled.

“Get up here.” He pulled your hair, bringing you up to his face. “I don’t wish to finish down your throat Love. Not this time.”  His lips crashed into yours, a deep and hungry kiss that was all teeth, tongue, and desperation. Like he needed his fix, and he needed it now. He groaned into your mouth as you settled in his lap again. Your wet lace panties rubbing against his throbbing cock. His fingers moved them aside and he teased your clit. “Get on Darling.”

“Yes, My King.” Your voice low and breathy, it got him every time. You felt him twitch against you before you lifted your hips and he lined himself up. You sank down on him with a groan. Once he was fully sheathed, you rolled your hips, his hands now gripping your ass as he pushed and pulled your hips along with your motions. “ _Crowley_ …” You moaned softly. One hand was on the back of his neck, the other draped over his shoulder so your nails were scratching his back gently.

“That’s it, pet.” His mouth caressed the top of your breasts. “You are bloody _perfection_ , you are.” You blushed at that. He called you Darling, and Love at every turn. But it was when he pulled out Pet that you would blush. Because Pet was always followed by the sweetest thing he would utter that night. The things he said that you cherished the most, always came after he called you Pet.

Your arm left his back, and you pushed against his chest, making him lean back against the throne. His eyes burned into yours as you started to lift your hips instead of rolling them. You leaned forward, and bit his earlobe making him growl again. Smirking, you continued down his neck and to his chest. You bit at the tattoo on the left side of his chest. He growled again, his fingers digging into your waist as he pulled you down on him hard. Your mouth came off him, “Again, my king. _Please_. Do it again.”

“With pleasure, my pet.” He started to pull you down on him, over and over, making you cry out. “Are you close, darling? Are you going to cum for your King?”

You nodded. “Harder… Please, my King. Harder.” Your nails dug into the back of his neck and his chest. “Make me cum for you.”

He shifted himself slightly so he could thrust up into you as he pulled you down. You leaned forward, letting him bite down on a breast as you clenched around him and cried out. He let out a sound that was pure animalistic as he pulled you down on him one last time and came deep inside you. You could feel his warmth spreading, and some leaking out as he filled you more then you could hold.

You were both panting against each other for a bit, before you slipped off his lap. His eyes swept over you one last time. “You are a bloody treasure. You know that, Y/n?”

You smiled at how he said you name. “I’m _your_ treasure, Crowley.” You smiled as you picked up your coat from the ground throwing it over your shoulder and heading towards the door.

“Will I see you again?” He asked. Sometimes he worried you would grow bored of him and stop coming.

“I’m one addiction you just can’t break.” You answered, pulling the doors open before walking out, cum soaked panties on display without a care.

He grinned as he watched you head down the hall.


End file.
